Kiwi plants in cultivation are deciduous vines of A. deliciosa. There are more than 60 species in the genus Actinidia originating in China and parts of Asia. The kiwi cultivar `Hayward`, developed in New Zealand, is the most widely grown cultivar because of its distinctive green flesh, good flavor and long storage life. Plants are dioecious, so male pollinizers are required as well as female plants to ensure fruit production.
Kiwi plants grow vigorously in spring, and rapidly develop a canopy of canes up to 6 m long if not managed correctly. Plants require a mild, warm-temperate climate, free from late spring and early autumn frosts, and need well-drained soils to produce consistent, heavy crops of fruit. Regular irrigation is necessary in dry spells. Flowering occurs in late spring (mid-late November in New Zealand). The distinctive, green-fleshed fruit develop rapidly after pollination and reach 90% of their harvest weight after 3 months. Fruit from the cultivar `Tomua` is harvested in early April in New Zealand, while `Hayward` is normally harvested during May.